The Beginnings of Uncle Nigel Oneshots
by BuckRockgut
Summary: God his head hurt. Ever so slowly, emerald eyes pried themselves open only to find himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. What happened? Where was he?
1. Chapter 1

_**This one shot was requested by Lighted Candle though I hope everyone that reads it enjoys theirselves. It takes place after Chapter two of the Beginnings of Uncle Nigel where Nigel was captured by the Count instead of escaping. **_  
_**Sincerely BuckRockgut**_

* * *

God his head hurt.

Ever so slowly, emerald eyes pried themselves open only to find himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.

What happened?

Where was he?

Forcing himself to sit up the small white haired child trapped his head as an agonizing pain rushed through it.

Why was his head hurting so much?

Nigel tried to force himself to ignore the pain and remember what exactly had happened but right as he was certain he was catching on to the tail coats of his memories something distracted him.

Something he had not quite expected.

"Are you okay?"

A small yet firm voice caught his attention causing emerald eyes to shot open and dart around the rather dungeon themed room before settling on a small rouge hair child with bandages covering have his face, that was carrying a tray with food on it.

For a moment the two just stared at each other and Nigel could feel his face flushing darkly.

Shoulder length blood red hair with a lone golden eye, moonlight pale skin wearing an oversized shirt that was being used as a dress with a stuffed red squirrel under her arm.

Really she was rather kind of adorable.

Though it was a bit worrying seeing how many bandages were wrapped around the child: Half her face, her neck, her arm and legs.

"Well?"

A hint of annoyance had crept into the girl's Russian accented voice and it took Nigel a moment to recall she had asked him a question.

"I'm Splendid. Just a little headache and slightly confused is all."

The small girl nodded as she moved across the room to his bedside table.

"Well that's to be expected. Father did say Alexi hit you a little too hard when you tried escaping through the ventilation."

For a moment Nigel just stared in confusion at the small and fragile looking girl.

Father?

Alexi?

Ventilation?

"I'm sorry. What are you talking about?"

For a brief moment something flickered in that lone golden eye before the smaller child sighed.

"Da. Defiantly hit you too hard."

Ignoring Nigel's rather confused look, the small girl meet his gaze.

"Its not all that important, Father kidnaped you to use you as bait for his arch nemesis: Agent Dylan, or in other words: Your Father."

The emerald eyed boy could feel his mouth moving yet no words came out as he stared at the rouge hair girl before him.

Kidnapped?!

That sounded pretty important to him!

And what was this about Agent Dylan?

Dylan wasn't an Agent. He would have told him.

Right?

Although now that he thought about it, Dylan being an Agent would explain a lot.

His strange guest. The coming and going at all hours. How he would disappear for weeks at a time and why some nutcase wanted to kidnap him.

Feeling soft fingers on his jaw, Nigel heard his teeth clink together as the girl across from him closed his gapping mouth for him with a slight hint of amusement in her rather lovely eyes. Blushing darkly in embarrassment, The Emerald eyed boy avoid her gaze.

"Uh...Thank you."

Hopefully that humor shinning in her eye was at something else besides him or Nigel was certain he wouldn't make it out of here alive, wither Dylan came or not.

* * *

This was too easy.

Red couldn't quite hide his amused smirk as the white haired child across from him avoided glancing his way out of embarrassment. Though the emerald eyed boy may be Dylan's son he was far more trusting and open then the spy in the Russian's opinion.

It was a bit sad really.

The rouge had already told them their fathers were arch nemesis' yet the other hadn't even hesitated to eat the lunch the younger had brought him. The emerald eyed boy had even offered the rouge some, though Red was quick to turn it down- he would rather not have to deal with the side effects of the grounded up sleeping sedatives inside it.

Speaking of which...

The Russian carefully took plate- still holding three fourths of the other's sandwich- from the Brit's hands before he could drop it.

The white haired boy had lasted a bit longer then the Russian had first suspected he would but finally the other was being to doze off.

"You should lay down."

The Russian spoke as he stood, placing the plate on the bedside so to help the other do that.

It was kind of adorable how the other kept trying to fight the invertible but eventually Red managed to get the younger to lay down on the cot.

Satisfied that he had completed the task The Count had assigned him, Red turned to leave only to stop short as a hand gripped his hand rather loosely.

"Wait," The boy- he was defiantly stubborn like Dylan- slurred, "D...Didn't get... your name. "

Carefully, The Russian pried the other's hand from his wrist- highly amusing as well- and placed it back onto the sheet.

"Red. My name is Red."

He spoke even as the other's eyes drifted close and he headed for the door, holding the younger's plate in a firm grip.

* * *

 _He waited until he heard the door shut before emerald eyes flew open._

Wasting no time the young emerald eyed child pushed his way to his feet- stumbling every so slightly as the room spun around him.

Forcing himself to focus through his headache the young Brit tried to piece things together.

So Dylan was an Agent of some sort...Which led to someone kidnapping him- the girl's father if she was to be believed- to drawl his father out.

The accents indicated Russian- though he wasn't quite sure exactly which part of Russia they were from- but Nigel had a hunch they were still somewhere in Britain.

The food, while delicious, had probably been drugged with something or another- this was possibly going to be one of the few times Nigel was thankful Harry had been bitten by a basilisk and survived with a rather strong immunity to poisons.

Seeing as he was supposed to be drugged unconscious, there was a low chance of them checking on him for some time-or at least until it came closer to the time the drug was supposed wear off- which should give him plenty of time on figuring out how to escape.

Escape...

That would be a bit tricky seeing as Nigel currently had no idea of the buildings layout and it wasn't like he could ask.

Still the emerald eyed child planned to work his way around it as he had no intentions of figuring out what they planned to do with him once he was no longer of any use to them.

Opening his eyes- when had he closed them?- Nigel allowed his gaze to move around the room, searching for an escape that wasn't the door- it was probably under surveillance.

Frowning at not finding anything obvious- he really should have suspected that but you never knew- Nigel made his way to the wall, slowly running his fingers along them.

If there was one thing he knew from being Harry, it was that old places like this was riddled with secret passageways, especially in the dungeons.

* * *

Victor had Nigel.

That mad Russian had his son.

Dylan couldn't help but grit his teeth as he stared at the rather blunt letter the Russian had left him in his wrecked home.

What was he supposed to do?

MI6 wanted him to just wait- wait?! The Count had his son and they wanted him to wait!

He couldn't very well give into The Count's demands nor could he leave his Lad there. The poor Lad was probably confused and terrified- Child Genius or not Nigel was still a child.

"I'm going to get Court Marshaled for this."

But really what other real option was there?

* * *

Well it was official, he was completely and utterly lost.

With a soft sigh of annoyance, Nigel knocked the spider from his shoulder as he glanced at another four way split in the passageway. This was getting kind of annoying, for all he knew he was going in circles in this labyrinth of arachnids and dust.

Why couldn't he have gotten some magical gift to talk to spiders?

At least then he would have something to guide him out of this mess.

* * *

 _Mice._

Red could feel his annoyance grow as he glanced around the empty rom he had left Dylan's child in.

They could muscle their way into almost anything yet you ordered them to guard an unconscious child and they somehow lose him.

The Count would not be pleased about this.

"Go watch the monitor room, I'll see if I can locate him. "

The elder man nodded quickly before rushing out of the room, no doubt not wanting to be here if the Count decided to check on his prisoner any time soon.

Pushing aside his annoyance, the Russian narrowed his golden eyes.

If he recalled correctly there should be a servant's passageway around here.

Now were exactly was it located again?

* * *

There was someone else in the passageways.

At first Nigel had thought he had imaged it but after third time he had heard footsteps while he was standing still the Emerald eyed boy fount himself being forced to accept the truth.

Someone was hunting him.

Brilliant! This was just what he needed.

Pushing aside his annoyance, Nigel forced himself to move further in, only stopping once he stumbled upon a locked door at another dead end he had run himself into- he needed to work on his sense of directions once he got out of this mess.

For a brief moment the emerald eyed boy considered backtracking and trying to find another way out but that was likely to cause him to run into whoever was chasing him.

Which really left one option.

Closing his eyes, Nigel forced himself to focus on the dormant magic lying within him.

Surely he could force enough _'Accidental'_ magic to open one door?

* * *

Locked.

Red glared angrily at the door before him with a mild curiosity burning within.

He had followed the other's footprints- Da, there was that much dust built up in here- all the way here. Only to find a dead end with a locked door and no sign of the white haired boy, who by all rights should be cornered here.

Locking away his frustration and anger the Russian took a moment to step back and observe the sense.

The boy's footprints paced the room for a bit before stopping -for whatever reason- and finally led up towards the door. There was a half print, that indicated he had crossed the door somehow despite it being locked.

Logic included that somehow, at one point the other had managed to open the door, but seeing how tightly sealed it was went against that theory.

Though it he didn't open it how did he cross it?

Pondering this question, the rouge haired child began to backtrack his way out of the passageways.

Maybe there was something interesting about this 'Nigel' after all.

* * *

He was not panicking. He was calm and rational.

Everything was okay.

He was also lying to himself but who could possibly call him on that?

What ever Reason would he- one of MI6's Best Spies - have for panicking? Its not like his Arch Nemesis had his son or anything and even if he did, there was no reason for Victor to harm the Lad, its not like the other was angry about Dylan forgetting their anniversary- How many times was he going to have to apologize for that? With the way the other tried beheading him last time they crossed paths you would think they were married instead of Arch Nemeses.

Oh wait. He did and he was.

Yanking rather harshly on the steering wheel the spy barely skidded around the sharp corner of the deserted iced road leading to Mad- in more then one way- Man's base- Why couldn't the Russian ever have an easy access to his base?

For all he knew the Russian could be torturing Nigel this very moment, or worse; using him as one of his 'experiments'. The Spy's grip tightened painfully on his steering wheel as more and more images flickered through his mind- each more gruesome then the last.

His child or not, Victor would show Nigel no mercy- the Count didn't even know what mercy meant- especially since he was angry with his off and on lover.

The more he thought about it- and all the horrible things the Mad man could be doing to the Lad- the more Dylan could feel his outright panic building. Without a second thought the British man slammed the gas petal to the floor as he pulled off yet another sharp curve, barely avoiding going over the cliff's edge.

 _'Hold on Lad. I'm on my way.'_

* * *

If he was upside down like this for long, Nigel was going to be sick.

With a soft groan of discomfort- Really who wouldn't be feeling ill after hanging upside down by their ankles for half and hour while the rope spun you around like a merry go round?- the Emerald eyed boy closed his eyes.

In his personal defense the white haired boy had to admit he wasn't actually thinking- too blinded by the rumbling thunder in his stomach- when he had tried to sneak a muffin from a basket left out.

Though now that he had a chance to actually think back on it the whole thing screamed 'trap' at him. I mean come on, why else would a _Russian_ leave a basket of _British_ Delicacies out in the open without anything to watch or guard it? He never should have touched the muffin- no matter how delicious it smell or how heavenly it tasted. He needed to get that recipe before he finally got out of here- but this is what happens when one thinks with their stomach and not their brains.

And judging by the utter disbelieving look his kidnapper's daughter had given him- once she stumbled upon him- she couldn't quite believe he had fallen for such an obvious trap either.

* * *

He had to be honest.

When Red had set out the basket of pastries and tea- he had made- it had been more out of a frustrated annoyance then anything. This Nigel was defiantly Dylan's son- as the white haired boy had avoided every trap she had set out with an expert ease.

He hadn't actually expected such a blunt and painfully obvious trap to work. So it was actually reasonable that disbelief filled him as he went to check on it- and maybe steal one of the muffins- that he had discovered the emerald eyed boy hanging from a rope with crumbs in his hair.

For a moment both children had stared upon one and another before the younger of the two decided to voice his disbelief.

"Serious? Out of every trap I set you fell for _that_ one?"

As he watched the white hair boy's face slowly matched the bright pink color of a circus' cotton candy.

"I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously."

Somehow the boy's face blushed darker at the Russian's deadpanned tone.

* * *

"I'm not hitting a girl, it isn't proper!"

Silence overtook the room as the 'Girl' across form the white haired boy looked about ready to commit murder.

He was going to have a heart attack before this day was over, of that Agent Dylan of MI6 was certain.

Well that or die laughing.

He had really raised Nigel quite well, such a gentleman. Shame the Lad's gestures were quite misguided- though Dylan couldn't blame the boy, he had made the same mistake the first time he meet The Count's Protégé. Maybe if Victor stopped dressing the poor boy in clothes that highlighted his feminine and petite features...

Ducking more on instinct, the spy's thoughts were cut short as the knife meant for his head barely missed, cutting off a few strands of his greying hair. From the corner of his eye, the spy could see the rather angry looking Russian Lad tackle his boy off the side of the platform before the spy was forced to refocus on his own fight.


	2. Green Eyed Monster

_**This one shot was requested by Suntan140 though I hope everyone that reads it enjoys theirselves. **_  
**_Sincerely,_**

 ** _BuckRockgut_**

He wasn't a jealous person by nature. He saw no logical use for such petty thoughts but...

A lone golden eye narrowed as he observed that damn Slytherin: _Tom Riddle_ attempt to cozy up to the spy.

There was only so much a man could take.

He wanted to kill that _brat_.

He wanted to tear out his eyes and feed him to the snake so it could watch as he ripped out his intestines to hang the other with. He'll string that slimy _bastard_ up from the highest tower peak for the whole world to see. For the whole world to know what would happen for attempting to steal what was his.

What?

The rouge said he wasn't a jealous person not that he wasn't a selfish one.

He's selfish, Probably more then anyone else could hope to be. Red would admit that. He doesn't like sharing. He doesn't the spy attention on the handsomely charming boy. Those emeralds the white haired spy called eyes shouldn't look at others like that. Those pale hands shouldn't ghost over the other boy's shoulder unless it was to push the bastard down a flight of stairs- preferably right as the stairs started to move.

Sure the rouge would tolerate the American- Rockgut was also his after all- but no one else was allowed to touch the elder boy. Red wouldn't allow it. He would never permit it. Yet Nigel, his precious little arch nemesis, didn't seem to understand that. He let that filth dare pollute the air he breathe. He dared grace that low life with his smile.

 **Crunch!**

A golden eye slowly removed itself from the two and only the broken goblet within his hand. He wishes it had been Tom Riddle's spine broken in two instead.

After a moment of silence there's a snicker from his left. The other RavenClaw, Diggory if he recalled correctly, is smiling with open amusement but at what the rouge's not sure. There was nothing funny about someone attempting to steal from him after all.

"Jealously does not suit you, Sova."

"I'm not jealous. "

He's not, Honest.

* * *

Red's glaring at him again. Nigel's quite sure what had gotten into the rouge but for the past three days he could feel the younger's golden eye piercing through his back at every waking moment. That scratch that, he was certain the younger was glaring at him when he slept as well.

 _An angry Red and an overcurious Riddle..._

A soft sigh tears itself from the emerald eyed Brit's lips. Just what he needed.

Well he couldn't do much about Riddle without rousing suspicious or even more attention but he could hopefully avoid mass genocide via an Unstable Russian with far too many anger issues. Standing, the white haired boy brushed himself off and made his way towards the rouge.

Maybe some time away from the castle would do the younger well? They could go down to Hogsmeade for some tea and an extended stay within the library.

He was almost to the table when Riddle stepped before him.

"Tux, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Oh Dear, there went another goblet to the rouge's temper. At this rate, Hogwarts would be out of goblets by the end of the week. The spy could feel another sigh building in the back of his throat.

If only he could figure out what was constantly setting the younger off.

* * *

He followed them.

How could he not? _'Can I talk to you for a moment?'_ and then Riddle doesn't want an audience?

You only requested privacy with someone for three reason:

You wanted to torture them.

You wanted to kill them.

You wanted to confess an attraction and likely get a bit more.

Maybe all three if you where in a certain mood.

Like hell he would permit that slimly bastard to be alone with his spy. He was diabolical, not ignorant.

So he followed them, making sure to silence the sound of his shoes against the stone halls; it wouldn't due for them to know he was there. Not yet, at least. He wanted to catch that slimy bastard in the act.

And when he did...

If one was to see the grin splitting the rouge's face in that moment, they likely would have ran the other way; honestly believing theirselves to have just stumbled across the devil.

* * *

He was going to just observe.

Let Riddle have his kiss, it would only serve as solid proof and then he would kill the bastard afterwards. Yet when he was on the verge of victory- when the two where only centimeters apart- something had snapped inside the rouge haired villain.

Nyet.

No matter what he was not permitting anyone else to be the first to touch those lips- The accident in the dorm didn't count. Tripping the two was child's play for one of his caliber though the rouge made sure Riddle's landing would be far more painful then the spy's.

* * *

"-There's something about you I can't explain. Something that just keep drawling me in."

This was it. Time to put all his subtle efforts into play and seduce the mystery that was Nigel Tux.

Once he did that it would be child's paly to pull apart the layers that created the unique Ravenclaw and discover why he was so drawn to the other.

"I love you."

He doesn't not really. He was incapable of love, the Love Potion which had ensured his birth wouldn't permit it. Still saying those three words and meaning them are two different things and usually acquired essential results. Tux looks frozen so he takes his chance and learns in.

Just one kiss. One simple, potion laced kiss.

To be honest, he's not sure what happened. One moment he had been standing there, about to claim his victory and the next Tom Riddle sudden fount himself on the stone floor; his back and head aching in pain with the slight scent of metallic copper in his nose.

What the hell just happened?

Crimson eyes slowly moved their way up towards the Ravenclaw and blinked at the sight before him.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

He belived it an illusion at first but not even rubbing his eyes could change reality.

The rouge haired Ravenclaw; Red Sova, was straddling the pinned down Tux; both of them in the midst of a kiss so deep he was surprised they could even breathe.

* * *

"Mine."

The word was more of a growl then anything as the rouge stood, dragging the older onto his feet. His golden eye was pratcially glowing within the darkness of the abonded classroom.

"Only MINE."

Despite his slight yet blissful daze, Nigel couldn't help wince in symonthy as the younger's heel crashed down upon Tom Riddle's Family Pride. As Harry he had always pondered why the future Dark Lord didn't have children. Now hearing the sharp crack and pained scream that tore itself from the usually stotic teen was rather obvious.

Still once doesn't seem enough for the rouge haired teen, tightly clutching his arm in a vice like grip. The younger raises his foot and brings it down again, making sure the heel hits harder then before. The spy's certain he can see blood upon front of the Future Dark Lord's robes.

"If you touch him again, I will kill you."

The elder is still a bit dazed as the younger drags him out of the room and down the stone halls, sharp nails cutting into the spy's forearm but the rouge doesn't seem to notice.

Jealously doesn't suit many but then again Red always did look good in green and that specific shade was rather stunning upon the younger.

The Spy wouldn't mind seeing it again.


	3. Hufflepuff: The Accidental

**_Hufflepuff: The Accidental Occult_**

Hufflepuff, while the house of the Loyal and Hard Working was also the house of Cannon Folder.

It was disappointing really and while most would have abandoned it as 'Useless Duffers', Buck Rockgut was not most people. Where others might have only saw a waste of valuable oxygen, The American saw a blank slate and dare he say it: Potential.

Sure, right now they where nothing but a group of Nancy Cats, clinging to one another like scared children but with proper training and a firm hand, the American had little to no doubt they would become something greater.

Something actually worth wild- a force no one would suspect.

It would take time and effort but luckily the American fount he had seven years to spare towards the effort.

Taking over Hufflepuff House was about as easy said as it was done, taking only three months for the American Agent to do so... It was sad really. Even Rockgut would confess to that as he watched the older years and his year mates sit around him- looking up to him like sheep to their Shepard. By time he was done, hopefully this wouldn't be an issue any longer.

"Listen up, Nancy Cats. Hufflepuff house is officially under new management and with the new management comes a new decade. No longer will we tolerate being the laughing stocks of the Wizarding Community. No longer will we be forgotten by any and all. Its time to shape up. Its time we stood our ground and showed this world exactly who Hufflepuff House really is and what happens to those that dare to cross us. "

Later, when its dark outside and the American manages to locate himself to Ravenclaw Tower both his Nancy Cat and Mad Russian would finally agree on something.

Weither attentional or not; Buck Rockgut had official started his own Occult.

During their third year, after watching said occult attempt to burn one of Riddle's Infiltrators/Recruiters for the Knights of Walpurgis at a stake, Nigel would never look at a Hufflepuff the same way again.

* * *

 _ **Denial**_

"Its not an Occult!"

Raising a brow the rouge shared a look with the spy before glancing back into what had once been the Hufflepuff Common Room. Pictures lines every wall, heavy smoke from a multitude of burning incenses filled the air, the students where all kneeling in front of a golden statue chanting in words the Russian was half certain that just made up- or created their own language.

"They're worshipping a golden statue of you..."

"Bones said they made a mistake in the design."

"They have multiple pictures of you on the walls."

"Its a prank. "

An elegant brow rose as the Russian glances to the Brit beside him with a blunt _'You try'_ look.

"They're wearing cloaks."

"Everyone in the school wears cloaks, Nancy Cat. Don't tell me you fried your brain already."

Emerald eyes glanced back into the room once more only to catch sight of a group of Cloaked Hufflepuff dragging a student dressed in green and silver to the statue where another Hufflepuff was waiting with a rather wicked looking knife.

"They're about to sacrifice a Slytherin to your statue."

Raising a brow the American granted the two before him his best _'You're an idiot'_ look.

"I'm not falling for that one twice Nancy Cat. If that's the best you can come up with I suggest you two go back to your tower. "

* * *

 ** _Ultimate Defense Against a Dark Lord Possessed Spy_**

"You're not Nigel, are you?"

Blood Red eyes- resting where emerald jewels had once been only minutes before- meet a lone gold, as a sneer twisted upon the spy's face.

"Of course I'm not that Fool. I am the Dark Lord Volde-"

Smash!

For a moment all the rouge eyed agent could do was stare at the down form of the Nancy Cat and the rouge looming above him with but one question in mind.

"Where did that shovel come from?"

A golden eye pierced the American as the rouge raised an elegant brow, spinning said shovel in a way similar to how an old cowboy would his gun.

"What are you talking about, Rockgut? I've always had this."

Then where the hell was he keeping it as the American was certain he would have noticed if the rouge was carrying about a shovel everywhere he went. Red though didn't seem to notice the dark haired teens trail as thoughts as he keep talking.

"Its the perfect two in one weapon."

"Two in one?"

A happy noise- and wasn't that a strange thing to hear- left the back of the rouge's throat as he nodded.

"Not only can I assault nimrods with it but I can also use it to bury the fools and any evidence that could have been held against me. "

 _...Of course._

"What should we do with the Nancy Cat when he wakes?"

"Well... I can give you a shovel and if he still thinks he's some Dark Lord you can attempt to knock it out of him. "

For a moment silence consumed the two before Rockgut held out his hand.

He always wanted a reason to hit the Nancy Cat without having to listen to his Mentor's long-winded lecture about Comradeship as punishment.


End file.
